megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Void Quest
The Void Quest is a dungeon in Persona 4. The reality created within the Midnight Channel from Mitsuo Kubo's feelings, it resembles an 8-bit video game, complete with monotone sound effects. The entrance is similar to a game's title screen, and each floor is referred to as a chapter. The dungeon includes several easter eggs referencing the 8 and 16 bit JRPGs it is modeled after. It even references the original Shin Megami Tensei at the beginning of Chapter 3. Profile *'Background Music': "Game" *'Available': July 29 *'Deadline': August 12 *'Victim': Mitsuo Kubo *'Floors': 10 Upon seeing a high school student's image in the Midnight Channel, the Investigation Team went around Inaba to search for clues about the boy. Kanji suggested asking Dojima about it, but the detective refuses to share any information. By speaking with Adachi, however, he reveals that the police suspect had worked as a part-timer in a shop in the shopping district. The shop, Souzai Daigaku, then tells that the suspect is occasionally seen with a blond student. Finding the student, they finally identified the boy as Mitsuo Kubo. Within the TV, Rise uses her Persona Himiko's power to detect his whereabouts. Pointing out the location, the Team stumbled upon a video game-like area. The dungeon appeared like an old-school video game, and as the team ascends further up, the speeches within were similar to how a player character levels up i.e. "Coolness increases by +8". Also, the floors were referred to as chapters in the game's HUD. After the 9th floor, the next one is not entitled "Void Quest Chapter 10" as one would expect; it is called "Endgame". The boss ("Killing Hand") on the 7th floor must be defeated in order to enter the door leading to the boss on the "Endgame" stage; attempting to open the door before doing so results in the game saying "The door is sealed with a mysterious power..." Speaking of the 7th floor, it is unique as the intersections between pathways can reverse the player's direction. When the Team managed to reach Mitsuo, however, this was not the case, as Mitsuo faces his Shadow but is unable to get it to say anything. The Shadow mutters about its empty feelings and how it and Mitsuo are the same. Mitsuo refuses to accept this fact, and the Shadow transforms into a baby-like form. Even after creating a shell of itself - an 8-bit swordsman character — and battling in a pseudo-video game way (selecting attacks from the Shin Megami Tensei menu), the Shadow was no match for the Team. Mitsuo still refuses to accept the Shadow, causing it to disappear. The Team drags an exhausted Mitsuo out of the Void Quest to interrogate him later. Treasures Locked Chests *Bead *Black Feather *Blizzard Vow *Book of Serenity *Charm Drape *Chewing Soul *Falcon Eye *Fire Suppressor *Mage's Mark *Moon Potpourri *Paladin Armor *Power Tasuki *Thief Dagger *Tranquil Buddha *Volt Suppressor *Volt Vow *Wind Suppressor *Amaterasu Fob (30% increase in HP) Taken from sealed chest in Void Quest Chapter 3 Regular Chests *Amrita Soda *Arc Magatama *Ball Lightning *Chest Key *Diamond Shield *Dry Ice *Firecracker *Frost Magatama *Goho-M *Hiranya *Homunculus *Life Stone *Peach Seed *Physical Mirror *Purifying Salt *Smart Bomb *Soul Drop *Tesla Coil *Magic Mirror Shuffle Time Personas Shadows Persona 4 Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadow. * Platinum Dice is summoned by Leading Idol. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadow. * Platinum Dice is summoned by Leading Idol. * Almightly Hand is summoned by Supreme Hand and Killing Hand. Bosses ''Persona 4'' Note: *Escapist Soldier appears from 13th August onwards. Gallery Category:Persona 4 Locations